Discovery
by Narnia's Protector
Summary: Back in England, the Pevensies are faced with new knowledge of Narnia and a way to move on.


Author's Note: Hee hee! I'm back with another Narnia story, this time a POV. Peter's, I mean. All credits go to C.S. Lewis. Happy reading! (ps, this is a movie verse, slightly modified for story use. All of those rights go to Andrew Adamson!

Narnia's Protector

I felt cramped, as if confined in an incredibly tight space. My heart felt as if it had been ripped out of my chest, and the breath caught in my throat. Finally, I gulped in air, and took a look at my surroundings. It was strange, looking around this dream-like room. It was a dream from before I had become King, from before Narnia. Then, I remembered. Spare Oom. Wardrobe. The Macready. They were all of the things that led up to Narnia's existence in our lives. Next to me, Lucy sat on the ground, crying. She was the one that first discovered the magical land of Fauns, Centaurs, and Aslan, the lion and Creator. It was her that had made friends with the Faun Tumnus, and watched as h e was turned to stone. Next, I saw Edmund. He had a bemused look on his face, and was rubbing his head where he had hit it on the top of the wardrobe. He was looking at the room in silent awe, and then staring back at the wardrobe. He didn't look hurt, just mad at the wardrobe for taking him away from his kingdom. Susan moved to comfort Lucy, but she was pushed away. Hurt, Susan clasped her hands together, and gasped in horror. Instead of her royal robes and riding boots, she was in her scratchy ration uniform. I looked down to see a shirt I hadn't seen in years. The wardrobe had put us back in the same time we left. I was 14 again, and my kingliness and new found knowledge was fading away.

The Professor came in, acting as if seeing four kids lying on the floor in a barren room was perfectly normal. He tossed Ed the ball, and stared at me with one eyebrow raised. I dropped my head. The old man's gaze was imperishable, and made me feel even smaller than my old limbs felt to me.

"Well, well well. What were you four doing in the wardrobe?" He asked, with a mischievous look in his eye.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, Sir." Susan said. Her royal stature was evident in her voice, even though it sounded silly coming from such a small girl.

The Professor smiled, and tossed a ball at Edmund. He caught it, his sharp reflexes still with him from numerous battles. "Try me." He said simply. Susan began to protest, but I silenced her. Slowly, I made my way to him. He held up his hands and sat down on the hard wooden floor. Slowly and in turns, we explained to him what happened in Narnia. He sat through it all, not interrupting or telling us we were complete lunatics, as I thought he would. Instead, he seemed enchanted. He believed us. When we were finally done, he came up and sat closer, so that we were in a circle.

"I know exactly what you are talking about. When I was younger, my Uncle sent Polly and me to Narnia. I met Aslan, and I was there the day Narnia was created." He made a face of distaste and continued. "I was the one who let Jadis into Narnia to begin with." We all gasped. He held his hands up in subsidence. "I know. It was the worst mistake of my life, and not a day goes by without me thinking about it."

For a long while, we sat in silence, contemplating what the Professor had told us. Finally, Lucy piped up. "Who is that other girl you mentioned- Polly?"

The Professor had a gleam in his eye, as if looking into a crystal ball and seeing his past in the shadows. "Polly was my best friend, and one day, when my crazy Uncle experimented on her, he sent her to Narnia. I followed, and now we have this." He gestured to the wardrobe. "I carved this from a Narnian tree, a magical tree, which gave my mother life after she was very ill."

I looked at my siblings, and then down at myself. It was still strange to watch myself move. I was like watching a show without sound, and everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

"Do you remember… Aslan?" Edmund asked. I remembered before our coronation, when Edmund had been afraid to speak Aslan's name, and quivered when he saw Him. Now, there was a tender happiness in his voice, as a bond between the Lion and a boy could sound. It was only because of the salvation that Edmund was with us at all.

Indeed, the Professor had a new youth to his face at the sound of His name. "Yes, I remember Aslan." He said quietly. "He saved my mother." Lucy went over and put an arm around the Professor.

"Thank you," she said. "Without the wardrobe, we would have never found Narnia, and never stopped the Witch. " The Professor hugged Lucy back.

"Thank you, child. You have helped me a lot." He got to his feet again. "I say, I do need to get back to work. Have fun outside." He stared at Susan. "I'm sure you all need some fresh air." Susan giggled. I remembered that was the reason we were in here. If she hadn't said that, Edmund would have never been so aggravated, and he wouldn't have hit the ball into the window. Soon, we were all laughing.

The Professor finally recovered himself. "Well…have fun!" he said. He was almost at the door when he turned his head. "Long live Aslan!" he said, and swept out the door.

Author's Note: Whoot, whoot! Heehee finally done, same comments from previous stories, comments will be appreciated! Happy reading to all fanfiction readers out there!


End file.
